


art adventures

by silverspoonedbeanies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Art Class Model, College AU, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspoonedbeanies/pseuds/silverspoonedbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“</p><p>Felicity Smoak is taking Figure Drawing 101 and it involves more rambling about dicks than anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art adventures

Felicity had never been the artsy kind as a kid. She leaned towards the broken phone than the crayons and coloring books at home. The idea of pulling out wires and fixing something that made her mom look at with complete confusion empowered the six year old brunette.

Now blonde, Felicity was open to the idea of letting her artistic side flow free. It had absolutely nothing to do with her need of an extra credit towards graduation, nothing to do with that…

Her instructor, Ms. Ritch, had offered a few _detailed_ opinions of expertise to help Felicity get the hang of her Figure Drawing 101 class. Enough that by her tenth week in class, Ms. Ritch said that she had greatly improved. The four other students in her class looked towards her in jealousy as Felicity became the teacher’s pet in yet _another_ class. Regardless of her newfound talent in drawing basic shapes for the human body, her hands shook as she walked to the Art Department this morning.

_“Next week we will be starting our live figure sessions”_

_“Does that mean nudes?”_

_“Yes nudes. But don’t think you can use these sessions to get off Anthony.”_

That was what made Felicity’s hands shake.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen a nude figure breathing in front of her before, and it wasn’t that it made her uncomfortable per se. Okay, that was lie. It did make Felicity nervous, that’s why her damn hands were shaking. Someone was going to be in front of her naked for three hours and she was supposed to draw this person with her semi-adequate skills; that made Felicity nervous. Her roommate had calmed her down with the idea that the model could be old and fat and she really didn’t have to worry about anything.

As Felicity set up her canvas, she noticed the empty chair in the middle of the classroom, the one that would eventually be filled with someone less clothed than her other classmates. Looking around her heart beat louder in her ears, she became more nervous sitting there completely alone. Scrolling through her phone as she waited the remaining four minutes until class started.

Only 126 seconds passed until she heard voices.

One was Ms. Ritch.

The other belonged to someone tall, blond, and- fucking hell, definitely not ugly. Shit. She was in trouble.

 _Maybe he has a small dick_ , she thought.

His head whipped around from his conversation with Ms. Ritch to Felicity.

Panic struck. _Please tell me I did not say that aloud._ She recited over and over in her head until it would play true.

Maybe this was the answer to her prayers because all the blond did was smile at her and then look back towards Ms. Ritch. Maybe he wasn’t even the; that would be good. Maybe it would be better if he was the model, _what are you even thinking Felicity?_

All of a sudden the boy disappears and the other students are setting up their easels as Ms. Ritch begins to explain how class is going to play out. “Our model today is another one of my students who, was in need of some extra credit,” she looks back towards a door that, oh god, was the bathroom. _Fuck._ “Don’t tell him I told you but, he is one of the best sculptors in my class, probably the best. What he does with those hands is simply stunning.”

 _Oh. My. God._ Good with his hands? In what context was she really talking about his hands working, stunningly? Felicity stared at the ceiling in an attempt to distract herself from _what_ _else_ he could do with his hands. When she felt that she was composed enough to listen to Ms. Ritch’s instructions again she sat back up straight. Her eyes fell right on the bathroom door, which was open, and _he_ was standing right there in just a towel around his waist.

“Class please welcome, Oliver.”

The barely there shadows vanished as he stepped from the hallway and presented his body in its full glory. Adonis himself would be jealous of those abs. He looked like a Greek god, maybe even better than a Greek god. Felicity had seen statues from that era and he was definitely more chiseled than that of Michelangelo’s hands. How could that be called a V-line? It was more of a valley that lead straight to the main, _oh my god Felicity you’re going to see his dick._

Felicity grabbed her coffee mug to sip down a brief relief.

That was what Felicity _hoped_ for, because not two seconds after her brain forgot who was in front of her, Oliver looked straight at her and dropped his towel.

She couldn’t help her eyes falling from his eyes, to his chest, to his dick. The reaction she had to seeing that, which was bigger than she hoped for (and a lot less gruesome than others she had seen, was it because he was so well _groomed?_ ), but the coffee she had just sipped was suddenly being spit from her mouth. Oliver’s eyes were still locked on her face. One eyebrow was raised in excitement for Felicity’s next embarrassing move, and the small smirk displayed more than just enjoyment; it showed a little fondness.

Felicity heard Ruby cough next to her, which pulled her from her stupor towards Oliver’s cock. Ruby’s eyes just about bulged out of her head to get across Felicity’s need to chill out. She turned to set her coffee back on the ground and began fiddling with her pencils to distract herself from the embarrassment, but also everyone else since they all seemed to still be staring at the show she just put on.

Ms. Ritch had achieved a slight blush of second hand embarrassment from the past few minutes, clearing her throat she began to instruct the students that Oliver would be changing his position every fifteen minutes or so. They would be sketching as much shading as they could get down but the idea of sketching all shapes of the model was the priority. Felicity felt that Oliver may have caught on to her shock of his display so the first pose was sitting down on the chair, legs spread apart. Hunching over just a bit so his hands clasped right in front of his, junk.

And so began the longest three hours of her entire life.

Oliver moved every fifteen minutes or so, obviously changing his positions to only produce whines and grumbles from Felicity. She sketched his ass more than a few times. His back rippled with defined muscles down as he stretched over the back of the chair. His ass was plump and most definitely the result of squats, he must work out constantly. And god his _biceps_ , those were a gift from the gods that sent him here to torture mere mortals like Felicity. How good was he at sculpting? Were his hours at the potting wheel a result of those massive things, or was the potting wheel something entirely different from sculpting?

Towards the last few minutes of the three-hour “sketching Oliver’s ass” session, he seemed to let up on the obvious peacocking towards Felicity. So by the time Ms. Ritch said that class had wrapped up and that she would see them on Thursday Felicity thought she could make a quick and less embarrassing getaway.

She was very wrong.

Before she could even close her sketchbook she felt a large presence near her, maybe it was the 6-foot blond, or maybe it was sizable dick. That was still bare to the rooms viewing. God couldn’t he put something on.

“If you let me take you out sometime, you can see me naked outside of this classroom too,” of course, he had to pull that out. He was already naked in front of her, might as well pull a pick-up line to top it off since he couldn’t pull out anything else. All of him was bare to her.

“I’m going to need you to put some underwear on before you say anything else.”

“What? Too distracting? Wait I revoke that question; I know you find me distracting. Have you just never had anyone ask you out like this?”

“Completely dick-out, bare-ass naked in front of me? No never had anyone ask me out like this before, should I be worried I had to wait till now?”

“No I’m just glad I’m the first.”

Felicity closed her eyes to collect her thoughts before she started spouting off about his dick size or something.

“Is it too small for you?”

Her eyes popped open. “Did I say that aloud earlier?” meekly asking, while her panda flat tapped along the linoleum.

“If I say yes will that get me in trouble?”

He was smiling, not a cocky smile. One that showed through the creases next to his eyes, like the rays of the sun on a bright warm day. He made her feel warm and happy and in that moment she totally forgot about everything embarrassing she did today. All she could think about was how while she looked up to his smile it felt like a promise, like he didn’t show this side very often. She felt safe.

And then he coughed and she realized he was naked, again. Maybe she even jumped a little when she glanced down, saw it, and realized she was basically eye level with it.

She jumped up to stand in front of him, but that was too close so she attempted to move back. Instead she had a toe under the chair and proceeded to stumble and twist to create a barrier from her and a very naked Oliver. His eyelashes fluttered as he watched her every move. Felicity swept a hand behind her to brush her ponytail, her other hand grasped onto the chair as a support.

“I mean it wouldn’t really get _you_ in trouble if you said I actually said that you hopefully had a small dick, that would be more trouble on my part. Because then I would have to answer your question as to whether or not it,” she motioned towards the present topic of ramble, “lived up to my expectation. The thing is I hoped it would be small so I wouldn’t be so nervous about drawing it today but well, it was not small. I mean, not that it’s really big. It probably is nice. Like it would definitely feel good having you inside me.”

Oliver’s eyes bugged a bit in lack of anticipation with regards to Felicity _telling him_ that he would _feel good inside her_. Why did she do this? No words seemed to escape either of their mouths as they both stood there in shock and slight mortification. Felicity looked everywhere but Oliver, and thank the gods everyone had left class.

Oliver turned away from Felicity and quickly located his towel that he bore for mere seconds before class had started.

Now Felicity stood there. Staring at his ass. Terrified she had scared him away.

He only grabbed the towel, wrapped it around his waist, bunched around his dick, hands clasped right in front.

“So now you decide to cover up. After I have wholeheartedly embarrassed myself,” motioning towards Oliver, who was slowly walking back to Felicity.

“Oh, um- no that wasn’t my goal. I would have liked to see where else you were going to go, but- well, another issue came up,” he was as red as a god-damn tomato- _oh my god, he was getting a boner._ Felicity covered her face up as he just smiled through the intense heat of the moment. “How about that dinner huh?”

“When are you free?”

“Tonight.”

“Okay. Where do we want to meet?”

“How about that Italian place off the corner of Jasper street?”

“Perfect.”

They both fell silent. An awkward beat passing.

“Clothing is mandatory how ‘bout?” Oliver laughed at Felicity’s plain request.

“I will be fully clothed for dinner,” he quieted. “Afterwards, I can’t make any promises.”

“Don’t think I’m going to jump in bed with you so quickly just because I’ve seen you naked.”

“Hey! You never know when the building could blow up and all my clothing destroyed, don’t take me as a complete douchebag.”

Felicity laughed, “in that case I may be on board for this adventure even more.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
